


When You Wish Upon A Star

by TrashcanKitty



Category: Winx Club
Genre: A Stardust AU that no one asked for, Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Except done my way, F/M, Fantasy/Fairy Tale esque, Fighting, Premise is mostly similar, Romance, Some cheesy dialogue and writing because I was going for a fairytale-esque story, Stars, but some things are changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Griffin is a typical starling. She stays in her orbit within her constellation, she listens to the wishes of the humans. (She wished she could grant them, but she could only listen and hope.)And yes, Griffin is a bit curious of the humans below the stars... But that's all it is, a curiosity.Until she finds herself fallen from the sky and trapped on Earth.(Please tell her this is all a bad dream.)
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Other Background Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 3





	1. A Wish in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to seem rather cheesy from what I normally write, but I'm okay with that. Fairytales (most fairytales) are kind of cheesy anyway, and I was trying to write in a fairytale style. So... Here's hoping.

**A Wish in the Making**

Their skies were clear and beautiful, calm and full of their light. Each starling gave off their unique glow, dancing around in the night as they laughed and laughed.

Joy. It was a time of joy and love for the humans down below. A market of sorts was in town, blurring the lines between the different groups and allowing for relationships and trade to blossom.

The warmth those down below were feeling wafted its way upward, adding more and more shine to the starlings up above.

A celebration.

Griffin hummed, moving to the lower part of her orbit, her long silver dress flowing as she walked the skies. She so longed to get a better look at the people down below, to get a view of _how_ such fragile creatures worked and lived.

She knew they thrived, or they wouldn’t be living. And they were so creative… She could hear the softest murmurings of those who wrote poetry and stories in the name of the stars. And so smart… She’d caught their delighted looks at her and the other starlings from time to time, using some special shining object to see her.

“Griffin, come on… Not to closely or you’ll become a fallen.” Her brother chastised, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her up to her higher orbit. His amber eyes cutting into her own.

She rolled her eyes, not willing to meet his gaze. “I know what I’m doing, Salvador… I just… Like to see the people.”

“Yeah, and so did DuFour. And you know what happened to her.”

Griffin frowned. “We don’t _know_ for _sure_ what happened to her. We only know that she’d fallen. For all we know she could be safe and sound among the humans.”

“Or she was killed. You know how cruel the humans can be.” Griffin scoffed, her arms crossing over her chest.

But deep down, she knew the truth. Humans, while delicate beings capable of so much mirth and good, were also predators in their own right. Some had powers, able to control the others. Some had different looks, connections to magic that should have been long forgotten. And it made them dangerous and unpredictable.

Humans didn’t have orbits or galaxies. They didn’t have set paths or guidelines. Not like the starlings did.

“I know… I know…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin found herself alone in the skies, staying close to the lower portion of her orbit. She closed her eyes, allowing her glow to consume her as she listened closely.

She loved this part of the year, the part where humans seemed to open their hearts, making wishes as offerings to the starlings.

Most were amusing: children wanting pets, adults wishing for prosperity or love, power. Nothing that seemed to matter… Not in their short life spans.

But there was one that night that had her own heart tugging.

It wasn’t a wish so much as it was a silent plea. A wish so secret it was made only with the human’s heart and soul instead of their mind, as if the rest of him had given up.

A young child so desperate, who sounded so frightened. _“Please… Please make them let me go. Please._ ”

Tears streamed down her face, her hands going to wipe at them before her brother could see them. It was useless to be upset over a human. There were plenty of pleas that came from Earth, pleas that they had to ignore.

For despite all the power the starlings seemed to have, for all the good she knew they could do for their humans down below (even the strange ones who seemed to have magic of their own), she had to stay out of it.

It was their rules. It was to keep them from falling. Because for a human’s wish to come true, a price had to be paid. A price only a starling could afford.


	2. Shooting Stars

**Shooting Stars**

Griffin couldn’t help but giggle, watching as her brother and his partner chased after their daughter. A beautiful star in the making with her giggles and her long blonde hair and amber eyes.

They were teaching her their orbit patterns, showing her where her place in their constellation would be when she reached the age of maturity.

Morgan was shooting across the skies, laughing and giggling as her fathers shot after her, bits of stardust falling about. “Come and get me! Come and get me!”

Palladium laughed, managing to scoop her into his arms. “I’ve got you, my Starlight! Tell me, what should I wish for?” He teased. Salvador skidded to a stop, nearly running into the constellation next to theirs.

“How about we wish for her to stay closer to her fathers? Or for tethers to keep her in place?” Salvador managed to laugh out, catching his breath.

Morgan squealed and struggled, looking to Griffin. “Help me, Aunt Griffin! I don’t wanna be tethered.” She laughed.

“I’m sorry, dear Starlight. But you’re on your own.” She gave a laugh of her own, walking the skies toward her family. “I’m sure you’ll never even notice them.”

Palladium kissed the top of Morgan’s head, setting her back down beside him. “You may continue to play, Morgan. But please stay close to the constellation.”

“At least don’t venture further than the Elemental constellation. You’ve just begun to shine, my dear, I don’t want you to fall.”

Morgan smiled, rushing to Salvador for a hug. “I’m not going to fall, Daddy. I’m too strong for that.”

“And too bright.” Griffin reminded her, watching with a smile as Morgan shot across the sky to play with the other young starlings.

The group seemed to glow brighter and brighter as the children played, small sparks of potential constellation energy teasing out of them. “Do you think they’ll be the generation to create a new image?” Griffin asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Their laughter alone sparks so much shine. My only concern is what sort of image they’d become.” Palladium hummed.

“Perhaps a creature of some sort? Or a hero, like ours?” Salvador chuckled, taking a seat on a cloud he stopped. Griffin snickered.

“I wouldn’t call our constellation a heroic one.”

“You don’t think Pyras the Great was a hero?” Salvador turned in his seat to face his sister, a bemused smile on his face. Griffin shrugged.

“To the humans perhaps. Aren’t you the one always talking about how horrible the humans are?” She teased.

Palladium laughed. “She’s got a point, my love.”

Salvador chuckled. “I’m just saying… We don’t get arranged into our constellations for no reason. The man had to something good for us to want to stay in his image.”

“Or at least, our parents’ did.” Griffin conceded. “May their lights still shine on.” She raised a hand toward the air as if in prayer. “May their lights guide us.”

“Amen.” Salvador gave a slow nod, his own hand raised in solidarity. “Have… We received word from the other starlings about the upcoming Shining?”

Palladium shook his head, moving to sit on the cloud with his husband. “No. Though I’m not sure why we should be worried about the Shining.” Palladium teased. “Unless…” He looked to Griffin.

Griffin had moved her hands, creating another small cloud so she could sit aside from them. She paused when she noticed how Palladium was looking at her and frowned.

“Are you two going to try and play matchmaker again? I thought we went over this! I’m perfectly capable of finding my own match.” Griffin huffed at the two of them.

Salvador rolled his eyes. “Come on, Griffin! The Shining is a big deal. All the unmatched starlings from the constellations meet. It’s only a dance and it’s just to see if you have compatible orbits and shines.”

“And I refuse to go. I’m perfectly fine without a match.” Griffin reminded him. “Besides, what if I had a match who demanded I go to their constellation instead? I’d seldom get to see you two or Morgan.”

Palladium gave a look to Salvador, giving a slight nod. “She has a point…”

“Don’t let her get in your head, Palla… Griffin’s just trying to forgo the dance. Which won’t happen.” Salvador gave a look to Griffin. “You’re going to the Shining.”

Griffin snorted. “I’m a grown starling. You can’t order me to do anything.”

“But I can. I am your older brother. And I shine just a _tad_ brighter. So I have more say than you.” Salvador teased.

Griffin felt stardust gathering on her hands, her fingertips glowing. She could _make_ her brother see reason, the way she used to when they were children.

 _Skree_.

There was a loud piercing screeching sound that tore through the skies, something coming at light speeds toward them.

Toward her brother.

Griffin moved to shove her brother and his husband out of the way, letting her stardust shove them hard and fast away from the object coming for them.

 _Sizzle_.

She screamed as the object burned into her skin, taking her shine as it kept forcing her back and…

Down.

A downward spiral, hurdling toward the Earth.

Flames felt like they were engulfing her, her shine and stardust trying its best to protect her as she fell.

Faster and faster.

Until her world went dark and her body could no longer fight to stay awake.

Until her shine disappeared…


	3. Crash and Burn

**To Crash and Burn**

Everything ached. Her body felt beaten, bruised, battered. Breathing was difficult, shallow. Her back felt as if stuck to the ground.

Birds. She could hear the sounds of birds chirping about. Could feel sunlight on her face. _Praise the Cosmos…_

Griffin opened her eyes slowly, upset at how blurred her vision had become. (The blinding light as she fell… It’d made her sight damaged.)

Fell…

Did she…?

The starling winced and groaned as she rose up from the ground, eyes desperately trying to focus and take in her surroundings.

 _Dammit all_.

She’d fallen. There was no denying it.

She was in the center of a large crater, trapped in a hole made of scorched earth. The way her body ached and the fact that her glow wasn’t nearly as bright as it once had been was proof enough.

(But she didn’t note any actual signs of damage to herself. Her magic had at least protected her a bit.)

She glanced down at her body, relief flooding her system that her silver gown hadn’t scorched away. (Humans and starlings had that in common at least, the need for some form of modesty…)

A glimmering object caught her eye, laying near where she’d awoke. The starling walked over, frowning a bit as she moved.

Earth felt so different from the sky. It was rough and so solid under her feet. _How could humans walk on this?_

There it was, the offending object that had sent her spiraling down. It was circlet, one made of some sort of dark stone-like material. It glowed and shined somewhat, red gemstones of some sort encrusted in the center.

Griffin tilted her head, reaching forward to grab the item. She shuddered as she held it, letting her fingers trail over its sides and center. It was gaudy and not to her taste, but the smooth feeling of the circlet and the warmth it held was unlike anything she’d known of a starling having.

“Excuse me! Miss! You wouldn’t have happened upon a fallen star have you?” A voice called from above her.

Griffin felt herself stiffen as she jumped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. (Who wanted to know? Why?)

She chanced a glance upward, able to make out the shape of what appeared to be a human man. “Are… You talking to me?” She asked, trying to keep her voice slow and deliberate as her mind processed how to speak to him. (She was a starling, she was more than capable of listening to human’s desires, which meant she knew their language, or at least, had learned it.)

The man (?) scoffed as he edged toward the crater. He jumped down and her heart skipped, until she noticed he seemed to just… Float. Float right on down in front of her.

She could see him clearly now that he was closer. Ice cold eyes and hair that almost seemed the color of gold. And some sort of coat and long-sleeved shirt. (Humans dressed like that were typically of higher class… Or so her lessons had said.) “Well it’s not like there’s anyone else around here, now is there?”

And he had an attitude. Fantastic.

Griffin narrowed her eyes, arms crossing over her chest as the circlet dangled between her fingers. “If you’re looking for the star, you’ve come to the right place… But with that attitude, I doubt you’d get anywhere with her.”

The man frowned, his head tilting to the side. “Her? What, stars have genders now? They’re rocks.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know what, it’s obvious you’re going to be of no use to me… I’m sorry to have bothered with you.”

Griffin chuckled. _Humans_. “What do you even want with the star?”

“I don’t want it. But my mothers do. And I’d rather not disappoint them.” The man looked around the crater, his frown becoming more of a scowl. “But it’s not… Here…”

Griffin paused. “What do your mothers want with the star?”

The man turned to her, arms crossed. “What does it matter to you?”

“Because, my name is Griffin and _I_ am the fallen star. And if someone is interested in me, I might be willing to trade if I can go back home.” She’d heard tales of humans who had power, humans that could potentially get her back home before… Before she was completely mortal.

The man looked her over, his eyes lighting up as he started to laugh. “Did you hit your head when you fell into this hole? Or are you delirious from lack of food and water?”

Now Griffin scowled, her grip on the circlet tightening as she pointed accusingly at him. “I’m not crazy or sick or injured! I am a star from the constellation known as Pyras the Great. And because of this-” she held the offending object in front of him-“I’ve become a fallen. And if your mothers can help me get back to _my_ home, I’d gladly give them some of my stardust or this… Jewelry.”

The man paused. “You honestly believe that you’re a star?” He swore, looking around. “If you’re a star… Prove it.”

“Don’t some of you humans possess magic? And talking animals? Why can’t you just accept that I’m a star?”

“Because magic and talking animals are a proven thing. Stars actually being people is not.” The man shrugged. “But of course… If you can’t prove it…”

Griffin huffed. “It won’t be that simple. I’m no longer in the sky and I need to conserve my own magic as much as possible if I don’t want to turn mortal too quickly.”

He rolled his eyes. “Sure… That’s what it is.”

Dammit.

She was really going to have to make him believe.

Griffin reached over to touch the man’s hand, closing her eyes. She could feel tears springing forth as she felt his heart’s deepest wish, an echo of one she’d heard long ago. “It’s you…”

“Let me go!” He pulled away, glowering. “What did you do?”

“I was proving my point… As a star, I can hear people’s deepest wish… But here I have to touch to make it work. And yours… Yours is one I’ve heard before. To be free.” Griffin wrapped her arms around herself, glancing up at him. “Are… You not free?”

The man seemed to pause, his face and eyes going unreadable as moved away from her gaze. “It’s a long story… And I’m not getting into it right now…” He swallowed. “Anyway, I’m not completely convinced… Mind reading is something witches and fairies can do easily. As well as wizards like me.”

Griffin looked to the ground, raising her hand.

Stardust seemed to rise up to touch her hand, swirling and dancing around her, bringing up her glow. (Not nearly as bright as it should be, but enough to prove her point.)

“I’ll be damned…” He whispered, watching the display. (Entranced?) “You’re… You are a star…”

Griffin nodded. “I am… For a few more days, anyway… Then I’ll be mortal. Unless I can get home.” She held tightly to the circlet, glowering at it. “And this… This gaudy mess brought me down here… My brother is probably so worried…”

“My mothers… They’re witches. Some of the strongest in the realm.” He looked her over, eyes lighting back up. “And they need stardust for a particular potion. If you come with me, I’ll take you to them and you can trade. They’ll help you get home and you can help with their potion.” He extended his hand toward her.

“Do we have a deal?”

Griffin took his hand, shaking it. “We do…” She looked around. “How… Do we get out of here anyway?”

“With thi-” He pulled out a candle, glowering at its half-destroyed form. “Son of a bitch.” He swore, tossing it aside. “I’ll levitate us out of the crater and then we’ll get horses and make our way back to my village. It shouldn’t take us longer than two days travel.”

Griffin worried her lip. Would that be too long? Would she still have her magic? Her aura?

“Let’s hurry then, shall we?” Griffin took his hand with her free one. He nodded, closing his eyes.

She felt the wind around them, going under her feet and allowing her upward, almost to the sky. Almost.

Well… To the top of the crater she’d made anyway. “Levitation… It’s like walking on air…” She grinned. “I didn’t know you could learn things like that.”

“It’s harder than it looked.” The man told her, glancing around their surroundings. (A forest. She’d managed to fall into a forest.)

Poor trees… She’d damaged a few…

(Maybe they’d heal soon?)

“Stay here. I’m going to the main road and I’ll be back with our horses. You do know how to ride, correct?”

Griffin shook her head. “No… But I’ve observed enough to know basics…” And that wasn’t a lie. She had seen humans riding their horses at night, racing one another.

It was almost as if they were flying with how fast the creatures went. And they were so intelligent. Strong. The man swore, but shook his head.

“You’ll get a crash course today. Bet your friends’ll be real impressed.” He started to walk on, nearing the parting of the dead trees back to the healthy ones.

Griffin stayed put as she’d been told, not wanting to get lost in this strange new world. (And he was going to be right back. Just a few minutes…)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn’t know how much time had passed, but she knew it had been awhile. The sun was in a different place.

But it was okay. Time alone gave her time to think and observe the Earth in a way she’d never done so before.

It was so beautiful. Green and fragrant and melodious. Birds flittering by and little squirrels playing along the tree branches.

All the while, her fingers danced along the sides of the circlet, mapping it out.

_Badum. Badum. Badum._

Loud clacking noises and the sounds of boisterous arguing came closer and closer to the crater.

“When I’m king, I’ll have a town built here. So much space, wasted.”

“Not if I become king instead. I’ll turn this forest into a new castle, just for me.”

Griffin hid behind one of the living trees, watching as two men dressed in regal appearing clothing rode up on their horses. The two paused, gesturing to the crater.

“Do you think Gantlos did that?”

“I don’t think so, Ogron. He’s been good about his temper lately.”

“He’s dead, isn’t he Duman? How’d you do it? Poison? Or have Anagon smother him?”

Griffin bit her lip as they dismounted and started coming toward her and the crater. Panic and worry eased itself up and into her core as the approached.

She could sense something off with the two of them, could tell from how their horses acted around them and from the aura that seemed to come from their beings.

 _The witches’ son. She needed to get to him_.

Griffin tried to slip away from the tree, going to slip around the surrounding ones until she hit the main forest.

Tried to.

A strong arm gripped her, the feeling of something sharp gripping her wrist making her cry out. “And just what have we here? A little forest wench?” The man taunted. His hair was pinkish in color and his eyes were golden slits. A wolfish grin on his face.

“Let me go. I’m not going to cause trouble…”

“Of course you’re not. One of us is the future king of Obsidian and you’d be out of your mind to try and cause anything but celebration around us.” The other one spoke. Tall, stood up straight, long red hair and… There was something just not right in his eyes.

The one who held her wrist yanked the circlet out of her other hand, growling. “She’s got our birthright!”

Griffin shook her head, yanking herself free. “No! No. I… I didn’t know. I’m not from around here and that thing just hit me. I swear!” Fear? Was this fear?

_She was a starling dammit. She shouldn’t be so afraid of them… But she was. She could see nothing but darkness in their hearts, couldn’t hear any wishes aside from death and destruction._

The red head tsked, moving slowly over to her, cupping her face. “I believe you… I believe it did hit you. My father always did have quite the aim… And I do believe you’re not from around here. Far too pretty to be a fae creature.”

“Leave her alone.” The man! He’d returned.

He kept his promise. There he was with a horse, back for her. But his anger, she could feel it from there. “She’s under my protection, Prince Ogron. You know better than to challenge the Ancestrals.”

The re-Prince Ogron- moved away from her, giving a slight bow. “I would never break that treaty, Valtor. I’m your biggest ally, remember?”

Griffin looked to Valtor, giving a questioning look. “Valtor is your name?” The man, Valtor, just gave a curt nod, his gaze never leaving Ogron’s form for long. She could sense the tension coming from him, anger toward Ogron. (Why? Was it because he was royalty?)

“We should get going, brother dear. Father will be pleased that I found my birthright.” Ogron chuckled, turning to the man who held the circlet.

He glared. “ _Your_ birthright? It’s in _my_ hands, Ogron. Which means _I_ ’m the king.”

A hand found Griffin’s, quickly tugging her away. “You do not want to witness what’s about to happen. Just keep moving.” The man-Valtor- whispered to her, leading her and their horse away from the crater.

She could hear arguing in the distance, arguing which turned to fighting. Which turned to an eerie silence. “Do… I want to know?”

“Best you don’t.” Valtor looked to the horse. “Now… I could only get one horse, so we’ll have to ride together… Don’t worry, I’ll be a gentleman. And don’t worry about the horse, his owner will get him back in one piece.” He flashed a smile toward her. “All we need now is to ride until we find a safe place to camp. And then we’ll be back on the road first thing in the morning. Okay by you?”

“It’s fine. It’s a good plan.” Griffin looked the horse over.

A beautiful thing, tall and strong. A glossy black and white color with a rich green colored saddle. (That’s what the riding thing was called…? Right? A saddle?)

“So… As someone who’s lived in the skies their whole life… How do you get on?” Griffin asked, feeling herself flush.

Valtor chuckled, moving closer to her as he helped her up. His voice was calm and soothing as he instructed her on how to sit and hold to the reigns.

He got on behind her, one arm wrapping around her as his hands took the reigns from her. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Mistake.

Big mistake.

Valtor clicked his heel and told the horse to move and… And it was so fast.

The trees blurred together and the sounds from the forest seemed to blend in. She gripped tightly, one hand even holding to his arm.

And he laughed. The entire time, he laughed…

(He was going to be the death of her. She could feel it now.)


	4. Mandragora's Inn

**Mandragora’s Inn**

Valtor had started slowing the horse down, the creature starting a paced walk. “There’s an inn nearby, if memory serves me right.”

“An inn? Is that… The same as an asteroid belt?” Griffin asked, glancing around their surroundings.

It was beginning to get dark, the birds slowly stopping their song for the day. And the stars… They were glowing and calling to her, her soul craving to be back up above.

_Did they miss her? Had they replaced her in their constellation? Was her brother mourning her already?_

“An asteroid belt?” Valtor sounded confused, his grip loosening on the reigns. “Um… Maybe… Do you spend the night at asteroid belts when traveling far distances?”

“For the Shining, the asteroid belt is used as a meeting place…” Griffin explained. “You stay at inns overnight?”

“Typically… Though I’ve known of certain nobles using inns as places to hide their trysts from their spouses.” He gave a half-laugh. “Of course, they’d have to pay extra for the silence of the inn workers.”

Why would…?

Griffin found herself frowning. “That’s just horrible. Why marry if you don’t love the person? What is the purpose of marriage just to…? To bed another?” Humans. They were so strange.

Valtor was silent, mulling over her question. “Sometimes things aren’t that simple, Griffin. While you may be allowed to marry for love above the sky, there are places here down below that… That force one to marry just because of who their parents picked for them. Or because of their nobility or for politic alignments.”

Griffin shook her head. “Why must you humans complicate everything?”

She felt more than heard him laugh. “Good question. I’ll let you know when I find out the answer.”

The starling couldn’t help but smile. Humans didn’t even know why they complicated things, and yet they did. _Did all humans act without thinking?_

Valtor pulled the horse to a stop, his hand gesturing toward the clearing. “The inn is just over there. If memory serves… It’s ran by a witch named Mandragora.”

“And she’s going to give us a room?”

“She’s going to give _me_ a room.” Valtor corrected. “Mandragora has an unfortunate curse upon her. The poor thing can’t see or hear or even perceive someone other than fae beings. Which means she won’t be able to notice you’re there.”

Griffin felt her nose and mouth scrunch. “Why does she have such a curse? Did she do something wrong?”

“Let’s just say she upset the wrong witch and ended up having to pay a price.” Valtor dismounted, extending a hand toward her to help her down. “Come on, we don’t want to be out and about when it gets fully dark. You never know what’s in this forest.”

Griffin let him help her, giving a soft pat to the horse as thanks. “Will she have a place for him?”

“She should. Most inns have stables.”

“Stables?”

“Horse homes.” Valtor took the horse’s reigns. “Now, just do as I say and follow along. We don’t need to spark confusion in Mandragora and cause her to kick us out.”

“Of course…” She could play along. She used to all the time when Salvador would come up with those schemes of his. This would be no different.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin watched as Valtor spoke to the woman at the counter. Mandragora, if she had to guess.

A tall woman with frazzled blue hair and manic eyes. She was arguing with Valtor about something, their tones hushed and hurried. And Valtor’s face seemed to be in a permanent scowl while discussing whatever it was with her.

“He’s just haggling with the Mistress. He’ll be fine.” A calming voice spoke from behind. Griffin turned, trying not to jump in surprise.

A lovely woman was sweeping up the lobby behind her. A charming smile. Piercing green eyes. And long golden hair tied back. She was wearing tattered clothing with muck and dirt around the skirts. “Can… You see me?”

“I can. Mistress can’t though. Not much of a surprise there…” She gave a sad smile. “Lysslis placed such a curse on her. Though it was the Mistress’ fault. You never challenge an Ancestral witch.”

Griffin frowned, her arms crossing. “What… Why did she get cursed in the first place? What did she do?”

The woman turned and looked around, as if making sure no one was paying attention. Valtor and Mandragora were still arguing, paying absolutely not mind to the two of them.

“There are two tales I’ve heard, though I’m not sure which is true. One story is that Mistress caught Lysslis in bed with a nobleman and was threatening to expose them. The other story is…”

“Is?”

“That Lysslis was chasing after a fallen star so she could eat its heart and that Mistress wanted to take the star for herself.”

Sick. Griffin felt absolutely sick to her stomach.

Someone… Would eat the heart of a star?

“Why… Would anyone eat a star’s heart?” Griffin found herself asking, hoping her voice didn’t sound so scared.

The woman shrugged. “There’s a legend about star heart’s containing the secret to immortality. But it’s only a legend.”

“Gnala! Get the witch boy’s horse and put in the damn stable.” Mandragora’s voice boomed. The woman gave a curtsy.

“Yes, Mistress.” She looked to Griffin, carefully taking her hand. “Stay safe, my dear. This part of the world can be dangerous for a young woman like you.”

Haunted flashes. A heart crying out for a child. Her child.

_“Don’t make me give him up… Please. Mistress…”_

_“Unless you want him to suffer your fate, you’ll do as I say. Get rid of the child.”_

“Come on. Our room’s been settled.” Valtor’s voice cut into her thoughts, drawing her to look at him.

Worry crossed his face, his eyes trying to force her gaze on him. “Are you okay? You look pale… Well… Paler than normal.”

“I’m fine. I just…” She looked toward the door. “That woman, Gnala… I just learned what her heart’s wish is… And it… I think I could-”

“Griffin, I understand you have a star duty to wishes, I do. But right now, we need to focus solely on getting you home. So for now, ignore all of your impulses to help.” Valtor took her hand in his. “Our room is this way…”

She gave a slow nod, taking his hand.

She hated it, not being able to guide the servant woman to her wish, but Valtor had a good point. She’d be no use to anyone if she were mortal. Not even to herself.

He led her down a hallway, opening up one of the doors and letting her walk in ahead of him.

It was a simple room. A single bed, a dresser, a table and two chairs. A small bookcase. “One bed?”

“It’s the best I could do. Mandragora wasn’t buying my story of needing two beds so I could push them together for a full one, so here we are.” Valtor gestured toward the room. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll take the floor.”

“No. I’ll take the floor. You take the bed.” Griffin argued, moving to sit on one of the chairs. “Besides, I don’t need sleep the way you do. I’ll most likely read or watch the stars. You rest.”

Valtor rolled his eyes. “Griffin, take the damn bed. I’m not going to argue with you.”

Griffin crossed her arms, letting herself sit up straight. “No. You’re the one who controlled the horse and who did that haggling thing for our room. You get the bed.”

Valtor looked up to the ceiling, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. You know what? I’m not going to argue. I’m exhausted and we’ll just deal with it tomorrow.”

He undid the tie around his neck and took of his jacket and shoes, moving toward the bed. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn’t sleep. The stars kept calling to her, begging for her to return. And all she wanted to do was signal to them that she would be there soon. That they shouldn’t worry.

Not to mention Gnala’s “legends” about star hearts had her questioning everything. Valtor’s mothers had been mentioned as being part of the Ancestrals.

Did they want her heart? Was Lysslis after a heart? Or had she just been caught with a man she shouldn’t have been with?

“Valtor…?” She spoke, keeping her voice low. “Are you up?”

There was a soft groan from the bed. “Yes?” It was sort hissed at her, sleep still heavy on his voice.

“Sorry. I just… I have to know… Why was Mandragora cursed? I… I’ve heard a story that was rather unsettling and I just… I can’t seem to shake it.”

The bed creaked as he rose up. He spoke a phrase and the candles in the room lit up at the same time. “What story did you hear?” He asked, his focus on her.

“That… That a witch named Lysslis was chasing after a fallen star… Because she wanted to eat its heart.” Griffin spoke, her voice tremoring. “I… Do people actually eat the hearts of stars? Why would anyone do such a thing?”

Her body started to glow, a dark aura covering her as she felt her fear rise.

Rambling. She’d started rambling about stars and their hearts and people eating them and she couldn’t stop.

Not until she felt arms wrap around her, a hand running softly through her hair and a soft hushed tone telling her it was okay.

Her glow dimmed; her arms wrapped around him to hold him tight. To ground her. “Lysslis is one of my mothers… And I can say for certain she does not have a _habit_ of eating hearts…”

Valtor pulled away, tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes. “But my mother does have a bad habit of bedding the wrong man. Okay? She cursed Mandragora to only be able to see fae beings. No powerless humans or, in your unique case, stars.”

“Okay?”

Griffin gave a slow nod, letting her hand hold the one he had on her cheek. “Okay.” She pulled away slowly, biting her lip. “Thank you, for laying my fears to rest.”

“I can’t have you panicking on me and alerting everyone in the forest that you’re here.” Valtor gave a slight shrug and wink. “Now… I’m going back to sleep. Are you sure you don’t want the bed?”

“I’m sure.” Griffin made her way back toward the window to watch the stars again. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“In the morning, bright and early.” Valtor gave a yawn, the bed creaking under his weight. “Goodnight.”


	5. If It's Not One Thing, It's Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Griffin is seriously done with Earth's bullshit and how she seems to keep getting into trouble.

**If It’s Not One, Thing It’s Another**

“Griffin. Griffin, wake up. We’ve got to leave.” She startled at the gentle shaking, a strong hand on her shoulder.

Damn.

She was leaned into the window sill, her body leaned toward the sky. _She fell asleep…?_

“Griffin.” Valtor’s voice cut through, his tone hushed but harsh. “We _need_ to leave.”

She moved to stand, confusion muddling through her sleep-addled mind. “Why? What happened?”

“I promise to explain later. But right now, we need to leave.” He grabbed her hand. “Come on.”

He tugged her out of the room, rushing toward the back of the inn.

Griffin could hear arguing in the main lobby. Lady Mandragora was shrieking and yelling at someone… And there was another voice yelling. Male?

“Shouldn’t we he-”

“If we try to help them, we’ll end up dead.” He got them out a back exit, his eyes darting about. “Son of a bitch.” Valtor swore, sinking low behind the inn’s walls, pulling Griffin down with him.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, more awake. “Why are we running?” She paused. “Is this about the horse?”

Valtor shook his head. “No. The guy I _borrowed_ our horse from isn’t behind this.” He swore, again. “Think, Valtor… Think…” He muttered to himself. His eyes shut tight, nose crinkled. Griffin could practically see his mind going into overdrive.

Suddenly he jumped up, grabbing Griffin’s hand. “I’m going to need you to trust me.”

“Okay…” Griffin tilted her head a bit, letting her hand squeeze his. “I trust you…”

Valtor’s eyes seemed to light up, a smile gracing his lips. Soft words came out of his mouth, all in a language she didn’t understand, but thought sounded lovely.

_Was it a spell? He’d been called a witch boy before…_

A light came over the two of them, nearly blinding Griffin for a moment. Valtor squeezed her hand. “Seems the spell worked. We’re hidden from sight so we can leave without anyone noticing.”

“But I take it we’ll have to be quick?” Griffin asked. Valtor gave a nod.

“Spells only last so long.” He gave another look to their surroundings. “Just follow my lead.” He was about to duck into the forest when Griffin grabbed his wrist.

“What about the horse?”

“We’re going to have to leave him. A spell like this doesn’t affect animals and I’m not getting arrested today.”

“Arrested?” Griffin swore. “Valtor what did you do?”

“This time? Nothing.” Valtor held his hands up, as if to prove his innocence. “Wizard’s honor, I didn’t do a damn thing.”

“Then why would-”

“I promise, I’ll explain everything later. But right now, we need to leave.” He extended his hand toward her. “Please?”

She rolled her eyes, giving an exasperating sigh. (And here she’d thought her brother was a trouble maker.)

“Fine. But we _are_ going to talk about this. Heavily.” She took his hand, letting him lead her away from the shouting and frantic searching that was happening within the inn.

_What trouble had he gotten them into?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valtor had them running and ducking about the forest for what seemed like hours; always listening carefully to the roadside and bribing the animals that talked into taking them down the hidden pathways.

All until they reached a lake to rest.

Her feet ached, forcing her to fall to her knees by the water. She dipped her feet into the water, sighing in relief at how amazing the cool felt on them.

Valtor was filling up his canteen, his own breathing trying to even out. “We left because they were after you.” Valtor admitted, the first words he’d spoken to her since they’d left the inn.

“Prince Ogron, or well, I guess I should call him the future king… He… He found out that you were a star and had started a search party for you. And anyone who would get in his way would be arrested.”

Griffin’s eyes narrowed, her arms crossing over her chest. “What… Why does it matter if I’m a star or not? How did he find out? Is… Has he been tracking us this whole time?”

Her heart and mind were racing, trying desperately to figure out something. Anything. _Damn what a fine mess you’re in._

“I don’t know how he found out or how long he’s been tracking us. All I know is what I overheard him saying to the servant girl and Mandragora when I went to grab breakfast this morning.”

“Which was?”

“He demanded to know where we were because he had _important_ _business_ with you.” Valtor used air quotations around the phrase, a mortal’s way of exaggerating a point. “And then he started calling you _his star._ ”

Griffin swore. “Does that mean he believes in this immortality nonsense? Does he want my heart?” Griffin asked. Her hands tapped along her knees as she worried her lip, panic slowly rising within her.

_How many humans believed her heart would give them immortality? How many would be trying to kill her just for her heart? Could she ever be safe?_

“I don’t know for sure.” Valtor admitted, taking a drink from his canteen before handing it to her. An offering she accepted, feeling herself actually thirsty.

(Great. It’d begun. She was slowly becoming mortal. First sleeping and now drinking water…)

“Then what _do_ you know?” Griffin snapped, her eyes narrowing as she closed the canteen to throw at him. “Do you know _anything_?” She asked.

Valtor gave her a sad smile as he caught the container, setting it down before walking toward her.

His hands found hers and he made her look into his eyes. Ice cold eyes that seemed to be melting. “I know I got us away from him and gave us a head-start to reaching my mothers. I know you’re not going to have your heart taken by the prince. And I know I’m going to do my best to get you home.”

Griffin felt warmth spread around her, flowing through. _Her shine_. She’d began to glow softly, her hands squeezing his.

He was a human, she shouldn’t trust him so… But every word out of his mouth sounded near gospel. Trustworthy. A vow.

And through his touch, she could feel that longing deep beneath him. That sense of wanting to be free still under his skin. “Why are you so worried about me getting home when you should consider your own freedom? Is that not what you so desire?”

Valtor gave a shrug, his hands releasing hers. “You’re a star, right? You help us mortals achieve our wishes?”

“Yes…”

“Then I’d like to think you’d help me after I get you back home. You’d grant my wish, right?”

And damn if his smile didn’t do something to her.

_Why?_

“Yes. I’ll do everything in my power to get you your freedom.” She let herself vow to him.

_He would get his freedom. He’d been nothing but kind to her. Had helped her. Protected her._

_She would get him his freedom._

“Then we’re in agreement that you getting home will be mutually beneficial.” Valtor grinned.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Griffin and Valtor jumped to their feet, their heads turning in the direction of the clearing. “Oh how touching! The little witch boy has the star believing in his _goodness_. That’s rich.” Ogron laughed, his hands still clapping.

Valtor glowered, taking his stance as flames came to his hands. “If I were you, I’d leave us alone.”

“Why? Are your mommies coming? Do they even know _where_ you are?” The other man taunted, taking steps toward them.

Valtor launched flames at Ogron’s feet, burning the grass and forming a flaming wall. Griffin swore, taking a step back.

_Dammit. How…? What could she do? What could she do?_

“Cute trick.” Ogron snapped his fingers, the flames dissipating. “But we both know I’m far more powerful. I have to be, considering I’m the heir to the Obsidian Throne.” He looked to Griffin, flashing a smile that her blood running cold.

“Little Starling, I’m the crown prince to this land, and because you are upon it, you are to bow to my whims. Come with me now, and I’ll let the witch boy live another day.” He extended his hand in her direction.

“Or… If you decide to make this more difficult than it has to be, I’ll just kill him and have you forcibly brought to the castle. I honestly don’t care which you pick.”

Valtor turned his head to her, giving her a look. “I need you to run. Run as fast and as far as you can. I’ll find you!”

Ogron stomped his foot on the ground, causing it to move and shudder. Quake. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Valtor fell to his knees, glowering. “I thought your brother controlled the earth.”

“He did. Until he died.” Ogron shrugged. “Such a shame really, his life cut so short.”

Griffin froze at his words, a feeling of dread and sick coming over her. His conversation from when she’d met him earlier ringing in her ears. “You… Murdered your own brothers, didn’t you?”

Ogron grinned, his teeth seeming sharper and sharper. “I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about. My brothers all had _accidental_ deaths.”

Valtor stood, scoffing. “If that’s what we’re calling it.” His hands gave off a soft glow, patches of flames starting to spread out again. “Now I think we’re going to take our leave.”

Ogron glowered and stomped his feet again, creating more quakes. His hands clapped and whirlwinds picked up, blowing them about.

It was horrible, watching the two try and outdo one another. Valtor was strong as a wizard, sure, but Ogron… There was something far more sinister about him.

 _Dammit_.

Griffin closed her eyes and focused, blocking out the way the ground beneath her quaked and the air around her started to take away her breath, blocking out Valtor’s spells and the smell of smoke and ash.

“What the hell?!”

“Griffin, you need to save your-”

She didn’t hear the rest, her mind and body shutting down as she fell to the ground below.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin knew she was alive. She could feel a gentle breeze cooling her skin, could feel her body laying on something soft and covered with something even softer. Could hear her own breathing.

She didn’t ache like the last time she awoke like this, but her head was swimming.

“I don’t know how you did what you did… And I don’t know if you _should_ have done it… But thank you.” Valtor’s voice whispered/hushed to her, a hand stroking over her hair.

Griffin gave a low hum, trying to make her eyes open. “I… Don’t know what I did either…” She admitted, her words slurring a bit as she started to raise up.

_His coat. He’d let her sleep and cover with his coat._

“What happened?” Griffin asked, trying to take in their surroundings. They were still in the forest, but she couldn’t tell more than that.

“I’m not completely sure. One second you were glowing and the next we were here and away from Ogron.” Valtor shrugged. “But we’re safe, at least.”

“I wouldn’t say that, trespassers.” A haughty voice called from the trees.

“You’re in our hideaway spot. That just won’t do.” A softer voice teased.

Valtor went to stand, wincing as he did. _Great, he’d been injured._

“Who are you? Show yourselves!”

Giggles and little sounds of twinkling bells filled the air as a group of winged women arrived with men armed with swords.

_Winged women? Fairies. Those had to be fairies, right? And the men? They weren’t well-dressed like Ogron had been, but the swords and stance… Soldiers of some sort?_

“Two of you against all of us? I think you should just surrender while you can.” One of the men spoke, his sword drawn. “I’d hate for this be any uglier than it has to be.”

“But if you want to fight, we’ll give you one hellova fight.” Another of the men chuckled.

Valtor looked to Griffin, giving a slow nod. “Just… Trust me.” He whispered to her, his hands going above his head.

“Okay. Okay. No fighting here. Let’s talk.”

“We’ll talk. On the ship.” The first man glanced to one of the winged women. “Faragonda, do you thing.”

The small woman with braided brown hair and flowing blue dress (along with fluttering blue and yellow butterfly-esque wings) came toward them, an aura flowing over the two of them.

_Sleepy._

_Was this drowsiness?_

_Was this_ -


	6. Pirates and Fairies Make Strange Bedfellows

**Pirates and Fairies Make Strange Bedfellows**

Griffin’s head was spinning, her body feeling heavier than it’s ever felt. “Easy now… Don’t try to wake up too soon.” A feminine voice spoke. “My name is Faragonda and I’m so sorry I did this. I didn’t know you were a star.”

“Star…” She repeated softly, her eyes starting to flutter open. “Fara… Gonda…” Damn why did her voice sound so weird? So dream-like and slurred.

The woman beside her was winged. Beautiful. Braided brown hair and fluttering wings. A flowing blue dress. “Yes. I’m Faragonda. I… Cast the spell on you and the witch boy. But Marion and Oritel… We all thought you were going to try and arrest us or steal our treasures. We didn’t realize…”

“That you’re a star.” Another voice spoke. A fiery redhead of a woman walked in from the door, her wings draped over her like a cape so she could walk inside without issue. A golden and fire-red dress adorned her, making her appear to be on fire.

“How did you come to be so far from home, Little Star?” She spoke, her voice commanding but soft.

Griffin closed her eyes, trying to remember.

She fell. She fell and she met-

“Valtor!” She swore, trying to force herself to raise up. “Where’s Valtor!?” Panic filled her as she tried to move. Why the hell did her body feel so heavy?

Faragonda jumped into action, trying to coax her to relax with soft coos and soft touches to her shoulders and the top of her head. “Easy. The spell is still wearing off. There’s no need to panic.” She turned to the other woman, a frown on her face. “Try not to excite her, Marion. Poor thing’s been so startled.”

The other woman-Marion-gave a slow nod. “I apologize.” She looked to Griffin, giving a small smile. “Don’t worry about your wizard friend. He’s in good hands.”

“Where is he?” Griffin asked again, trying to sound more forceful. “And what are you? Where am I?”

Marion hummed, her feet starting to pace, apparently trying to think of her answer. “You’re on the Domino Dragon, my dear starling. A ship that my husband, Captain Oritel commands.”

“And we’re fairies. I know, it’s strange for fairies to be aligned with pirates, but we make it work. Especially since we really needed some excitement in ours lives. And our men delivered.” Faragonda nearly swooned as she spoke.

“It’s quite an adventurous life. You never know who or what you’ll run across.” Marion agreed, taking a seat near the bed. “As for Valtor, he’s with Oritel and Hagen trying to plot a course toward the Ancestral Village.” Her face scrunched as she said the village’s name, as if she’d ate something bitter.

Faragonda shook her head. “I don’t know why in Dragons’ name you’d want to go there, but that’s where we’re flying.”

Griffin frowned, looking between the two. “Flying? I thought ships… Were on water?”

“Most sail the seas, but Hagen- he’s my husband and oh so clever with his little tinkering gizmos- created this ship to run on fairy dust, allowing it to fly in the sky.” Faragonda giggled. “It’s so much fun to surprise people by jumping them from above. No one sees us coming.”

Griffin shook her head, laying back down on the pillow. _How the hell did she get involved in all of this? How did this become her life?_

“So… Why did you attack us?” Griffin asked.

“We thought you were trespassing onto our hidden grotto… At least, until your wizard explained the situation to us.” Marion tsked. “Running away from the King Apparent. Now that’s something to write home about.”

“You are headed home, right? Your Valtor said something about getting you to the skies?”

Griffin nodded, finding it in her to smile. “Yes. He’s promised to take me home in exchange for some of my stardust. We just need the help from his mothers.”

Marion and Faragonda shared a look, one of concern and disbelief. “Does he mean the Ancestral Witches?” Faragonda asked, eyes widened. Griffin gave a slow shrug, trying to force her body to work out the soreness.

“I suppose… Why?”

“No reason. Just…” Marion paused, as if trying to hold something back. “Be wary about trusting them, Little Star. People aren’t always the godsend they appear to be.” She stood, looking to Faragonda. “Come on, Fara. Let’s allow her to rest. We still have quite the travel ahead of us.”

“Right.” Faragonda shared a smile with Griffin. “When the spell wears off completely, follow the signs to our galley. Alyssa is a fairy who has a love for cooking and plants. She’ll make sure you’re well-fed and healthy.”

Griffin gave a nod. “Of course…”

“Rest well.”

“We’ll see you when you’re feeling better.” The two walked out of the room, wings draping across as they exited the room.

Griffin closed her eyes once more, hoping to make the spell wear off faster. (What sort of spell was it anyway? How strong was Faragonda?)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin found herself lost, wandering about the ship. None of the signs were clear which way this ‘galley’ was… Or perhaps it was that Griffin didn’t understand them…

Either way, she’d found herself lost and confused. (And worried. She needed to see this Alyssa person so she could find Valtor. She needed to know he was okay.)

“Lost Starling?” A haughty voice teased. Feminine. Griffin turned around, her breathing stopped as she took in the fairy’s beauty.

(She had to be a fairy. The woman was winged.)

Long blonde hair twisted into braids and curls, fluttering crystal-looking wings. A dress of silver and ice-blue colors draping around her. “I… Um… Are… You Alyssa?” Griffin managed to ask.

The fairy giggled, shaking her head. “No. I’m Luna. Fairy of Lights and the resident navigator for the Domino Dragon.” She extended her hand toward Griffin. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure.” Griffin repeated, taking the fairy’s hand in hers.

_Flashes of desire flooded Griffin’s heart and mind. Not for riches or fame, but for something softer. Smaller. A child._

Griffin pulled her hand away, looking the fairy over. “Being a pirate fairy must be difficult for you, considering your wish.” Griffin found herself saying, watching as Luna’s face seemed to drop before realization hit.

“Right. Stars can see the innermost wishes of others.” Luna shook her head, giving a soft laugh. “We’ll keep mine our little secret, okay?” Her eyes seemed to light up, a dangerous icy color. “Understood?”

“Understood.” Griffin raised her hands, not wanting to fight. “As the… Navigator… Could you point me in the direction of Alyssa and this galley I’ve heard so much about?”

“Follow me.” Luna beckoned her to stay close, walking her down the ship’s corridors. Ivy vines and flowering plants covered the walls the further they walked, up until they reached double doors. “The galley’s just in there. Everyone should be down for dinner and dancing.”

“Dancing?”

“Every day we’re alive is a party, Starling.” Luna chuckled. “Especially when we have guests.”

“If… You say so…” Griffin opened the doors, taken aback by what she witnessed.

There was food laid out on a long wooden table, several smaller tables hosting different members of the crew. Groups talking and laughing and telling tales.

Some were on the floor, dancing. (Dancing? How could it be dancing if their feet never left the ground? Dancing was among the stars in the sky, not on a wooden surface… Was it?)

Fairies with their wings seemed to leave glowing dust everywhere they went, tickling bell noises coming from them as they shared in laughs and dances themselves.

But there was one fairy behind the scenes, laying out the food and whispering and giggling with one of the crew members at her side.

Beautiful green and yellow wings were unfurled, long brown hair in curly ringlets falling to her waist. A forest green dress draping over her lithe figure.

And the man at her side had brown hair and a beard, his clothing appearing to be a patchwork of green and yellow materials, a sword at his side.

Griffin looked the room over, doing her best to walk toward the fairy in the back without getting caught in the middle of the dancing and feasting the others were partaking in.

“Alyssa…?”

The fairy tore her gaze away from the man she was chatting with, smile lighting up her eyes and face. “Hello, dear. You must be the star.” She walked closer, curious eyes looking Griffin over. “So amazing being in the presence of such a creature.”

Griffin felt her face flush. “Thank you… I think.”

The man chuckled, placing his hands-on Alyssa’s shoulders, kissing her cheek. “You must forgive Alyssa, she gets excited about new people.” He reached around, extending his hand toward her. “I’m Rhodos.”

“Hello. I’m Griffin.” She carefully shook his hand, hoping not to feel for any hidden desires or wishes from him.

(She gave a sigh of relief, thrilled when she didn’t find anything. Rhodos must have had everything he wanted.)

“Griffin. Such an interesting name for a star. How do you get your names? How do you get grouped together? How is your kind born?” Alyssa started again, questions rambling off of her tongue.

Griffin felt herself pause, her mouth agape as she tried to think of answers.

“I’m sure Griffin would love to answer your questions… But you’ve given her so many at once… Really, dear, you mustn’t overwhelm her.” Rhodos chuckled, drawing Alyssa’s attention elsewhere. (Toward some flower that had started to wilt. The fairy rushed to it’s side, whispering softly to it.)

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. She’s just curious.” Griffin chuckled, looking around. “So this what pirates and fairies do?”

“Part of it.” Rhodos looked them over. “This is just… How we remind ourselves we’re alive: celebration.”

Griffin smiled. “Seems you’re not all that different from stars then.”

“I guess not.” Rhodos gestured toward the food. “Hungry? We typically keep a large selection of foods.”

Griffin paused. Hunger… Did she have it?

No. Not quite. She hadn’t become _that_ human yet. “I think I’m alright.” She glanced around the room. “Has… Valtor, the man I came with, come down here yet?”

Rhodos frowned, one hand coming to stroke his beard. “The man with long blonde hair and the nice suit? He’s been arguing with Oritel about some coordinate points… But I have a feeling they’ll show up down here soon enough.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Marion. She never lets him miss a meal, which means your friend will have to come down here too.”

Griffin glanced toward an empty table. “So I should just sit here and wait?”

“You can. Or you could mingle, get to know the others some. I’m sure your star friends would love to hear stories about us.” Rhodos chuckled. “Or at least, they’d like to know our similarities.”

Griffin smiled, patting his shoulder in appreciation as she’d seen others do. “Thank you, Rhodos. I think I’ll do just that.”

She glanced back around the room and back to the empty table. Who should she try to speak with first? Or should she wait and let them come to her?

Decisions, decisions.


	7. Dance With Me?

**Dance With Me?**

One of the fairies, a Matlin, had the music going full-swing; her magic enchanting the instruments as she danced about, giggling and laughing as one of the crew danced with her.

Faragonda and who Griffin assumed to be Hagen were sharing a dance of their own, the fairy occasionally using her magic to lift them into the air.

Others seemed to join in the fun and Griffin couldn’t help herself. Starlings thrived on energy like this, on emotions running freely and small wishes pulsing in the air.

Her steps were a little disjointed at first as she tried to match the way the fairies seemed to dance, but with a little assistance from Alyssa and Matlin she was dancing on just as they were.

_Light. She finally felt light again. And free._

_Perhaps not all humans were as selfish and cruel as she’d been led to believe._

The revelry was kicking up into high gear as the doors to the galley opened, three figures walking in with skulking looks.

Marion was leading who had to be Oritel toward the buffet table. And Valtor was starting toward an empty table, his eyes glowering in Oritel’s direction.

Griffin couldn’t fight her smile as she rushed to Valtor, hugging him tight. “I’m glad you’re okay. I mean, Faragonda told me you were fine… But seeing is believing, right?” She found herself rambling, pulling away from him quickly when he didn’t hug her back.

He tilted his head, eyes studying her. “You shouldn’t worry about me. _I_ can handle myself.” He cut his gaze back toward Oritel and Marion. “ _They_ on the other hand, are individuals you should be worried about.”

Griffin frowned, her arms crossing. “Why? Couldn’t you come to an agreement? Are we not on the right path?”

Valtor sighed, leaning against the table. “I can’t convince Oritel to take us completely into the village. The best he can do is take us to the outskirts, which would still put us within a half-hour’s walk to the village. Not to mention we’d have to navigate the village all the way toward my mothers…”

_People aren’t always who they seem to be._

Marion’s warning about the Ancestral Witches echoed in her mind, but Griffin just shook it off. (They’d get her home. Valtor had promised.)

“But we’d still make it in time? Right? For the spell to send me home and grant you freedom?”

“If we’re lucky.” Valtor growled, his eyes seeming colder and colder.

The star looked him over, a tug on her heart nearly more than she could stand.

_Conflict. He was conflicted about something and it had to do with his inner wish. Was it changing? Did he no longer wish only for his freedom?_

_Why was he so sullen?_

_Why did she care?_

Griffin placed a hand on his shoulder, extending her other toward his hand. “Dance with me?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes seeming to warm up despite the confusion she could see in them. “Dance? Please tell me they haven’t managed to get you drunk?”

Griffin scoffed, pulling her hands away. “I highly doubt you humans, magical or not, could have any liquor that could affect me.” She shook her head. “Why do you associate dancing with drunkenness?”

“I don’t. I just didn’t take you for the type to dance.” He gave a shrug, gesturing to the others. “And… They are definitely bordering between tipsy and drunk-as-hell.”

“I… Found it odd too. How they could be so fierce one moment and in the next be… This.” She waved her hand around, a vague gesture to the party the group was having among itself. “At least… Until I spoke to them and… _Felt_ for them.”

“Felt for them?” Valtor snorted. “Saying you’re empathic now?”

“All stars are, to a point anyway.” Griffin nudged him a bit, wanting him to stay silent and listen to her for once. “ _As_ _I was saying,_ I learned they just… Enjoy celebrating being alive. Their lives are so hectic and full of uncertainty that this-” she gestured again to the party, “helps to ground them in the moment.”

“And you think a simple dance will help _ground me_?” Valtor teased, a smile sneaking onto his lips. Griffin returned his smile, giving a shrug.

“It might, if you’d give it a chance.” She extended her hand to him again. “I _wish_ you’d dance with me. Just one dance.” She let herself pout, something she’d stopped doing once Morgan had been born. (Desperate times…)

Valtor rolled his eyes, taking her hand and flashing a smile. “I suppose it’d be wrong of me to deny you your wish when you’ve been so willing to help grant mine.”

Griffin did her best to not react as one of his hands went to her waist, the other keeping her hand in his.

He seemed to know the steps already, keeping them in time with the music as they swayed. (Cheeky bastard had even spun her a time or two, flashing her a smirk when she’d flushed.)

_Were all humans so cocky?_

_No. This had to be just a Valtor thing._

It was almost surreal despite the rocky start when they’d first started dancing, but it seemed almost as if they were completely in-sync. One being.

Griffin didn’t even notice her shine had started, or that she and Valtor had started to dance in the air instead of on the ground. And if Valtor had known what was going on, he didn’t give any inclination.

“Whoa!”

“Luna can you do that?”

“I don’t think so…”

“So pretty…”

“Why don’t we dance like that?”

It was the comments that had alerted her to the change, a flush coming to her face when she’d realized she’d been shining and that she and Valtor were in the air.

Her concentration broke, the shine disappearing as they began to descend, Valtor keeping a tight hold on her. “I… I didn’t…”

Valtor shook his head, pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face. “Don’t worry about it.” He gave a bow, that cheeky smile back on his lips. “Thank you for the dance.”

She gave a laugh, one made partially of her nerves. “Anytime.”

_Anytime._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin frowned as she and Valtor were led to the upper decks of the ship, summoned by Oritel and his navigators. “What do you think this is about?”

“We’re probably outside of the village. You prepared to walk for a bit?”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Griffin assured him, her hand slipping into his as the doors opened.

Oritel was shaking his head, his hands running through the goatee he sported while looking over the maps on his desk. “I don’t know how… But we’re directly over the village.”

Valtor frowned. “We are? I thought you said it’d be impossible to dock over a village of this size?”

“I thought so too… But Hagen and Luna aren’t wrong. We’re directly over the village.” Oritel took his gaze of the maps, his eyes looking right at Griffin. “Though we have our suspicions that _you_ may have gotten us here…”

“Me?” Griffin tilted her head. “How could I bring a whole ship into a village? Especially one that you claimed to be under a protective barrier?”

“You’re a star. There’s no telling what you can do.” Oritel shrugged. “But we’re here. And as promised, you’re allowed to leave the ship.”

Valtor grinned to Griffin. “You’ve just made our trip easier. You’ll be home in no-time.” He squeezed her hand, Griffin chuckling.

“I guess so.” She looked to Oritel. “Um… How do we get off the ship?”

“Faragonda’ll escort you both.” Oritel stood, giving a bow to both of them. “Good luck, and safe travels.”

Valtor gave a nod, flashing a smile. “And to you, Captain.”

Griffin allowed herself to curtsey, a gesture she’d seen some of the fairies doing toward the crew. “Thank you again, Captain Oritel. You’ve been a life-saver.”

“So I’m told.” Oritel laughed, waving them off. “And if the two of you are ever in a spot of trouble… Don’t be afraid to ask us for help.”

“Saying you can be summoned?” Valtor teased. Oritel gave a wink.

“Anything’s possible.”


	8. When the Fairytale Ends

**When The Fairytale Ends**

Humans had such peculiar gathering places. They had towns and villages instead of constellations and galaxies; cities and markets instead of milky ways and asteroid belts.

And each little ‘shop’ seemed to have a specialty of some sort. Food or clothing or… “You can actually predict the future?” Griffin asked, walking up to a stall that had caught her eyes.

Two women grinned at her greeting; one with black and white hair and the other with green locks. “We can.”

“For a price.”

“We’re not interested, ladies.” Valtor’s voice cut through before Griffin could give an answer, his hand taking hers. “We have somewhere to be.”

The ladies shared looks of shock with one another, their gaze turning to Griffin. “Be wary, outsider…”

“He works for the devil’s triad.”

“Real pieces of work.”

Valtor snorted. “You’re both bitter that they wouldn’t take you on as apprentices.”

“They wouldn’t take us-”

“Because they couldn’t control us.”

Valtor rolled his eyes, tugging at Griffin to lead her away. “Ignore those two. All they do is start fires so they can watch the smoke.”

_Be wary. Be wary._

Why did everyone try to warn her away?

_Valtor… Valtor was safe. She could feel that. But his mothers?_

She let him lead her away, the thoughts festering in her mind.

_Even he wanted to get away from them. What sort of son wants so desperately to leave his family?_

_What sort of mothers make their children want to leave so badly?_

Griffin pulled out of his hold, stopping in her tracks. “Why does everyone try to warn me about your mothers? What am I about to walk into?” Griffin asked, standing up straight and tall to meet his eyes (as best as she could).

Valtor paused, his hands clenching into fists. “Griffin, we don’t have time for-”

“I refuse to go another step until I know why everyone seems so frightened of them.” She caught his eyes, her body moving toward him and her hands cupping his face. “Why are _you_ so afraid of them?”

He’d tensed under her touch, eyes widening when he realized she hadn’t harmed him. (Had he normally been harmed?)

One hand was placed over hers, ice blue eyes shutting as his body relaxed. “It’s… A long story, Griffin.”

“Then tell me the short version.”

He pulled away, his arms crossing over his chest. He kept his gaze downward, toward the ground and his shoes. “My mothers aren’t really my mothers. Don’t know much about my parents, and I honestly never cared much to look for them…”

“But these women… Took me in… And they’ve never let me forget that the only reason I’m alive is because of them. So I’ve done their bidding.”

“Gather ingredients for potions, studied spells alongside them, allowed them to… Practice spells on me…” He shook his head, as if he’d been stung. “And when my own magic came in, they trained me. Taught me just how far I could push it.”

“But you see, my mothers aren’t _good_ people. They’re horrible. Cruel. And they know it. Thrive on it.”

He shucked off his coat, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

Griffin felt her heart sink as he revealed the scars on his arms; burns, frostbite, even the sort of marks one could only get from lightning strikes. _And those are just the arms…_

“Cosmos…” Griffin swore, her hand reaching for the arm nearest her. She tried to focus on her shine, tried to focus on healing his wounds.

But they were too old. Already marred deep within his skin and spirit. She couldn’t fix them. “I… I’m sorry.”

He gave a mirthless laugh, moving away to get his coat. “Don’t be. I never could heal them either.” He gave a shrug as he put the coat back on.

“Why… Why stick around them if-”

“I don’t have a choice. When they took me in, I became their unwilling apprentice. And until I’m released, they own me.” He kicked at the ground. “They own me.”

Griffin took his hands in hers. “But they will release you as soon as they get my stardust… Right?”

“If they’re true to their word…” Griffin bit her lip.

“And they’d send me home?”

“They’d have to. Even if you gave them all of your stardust, you’d be no use to them as a human, and, in their eyes, that’d make you useless in general.” Valtor winced a bit. “And that sounded horrible… I meant-”

“I got it.” Griffin chuckled, squeezing his hands. _He’d be free. They both could be free._ “What would you do with your freedom?”

Valtor paused, mulling her question over. “Explore? There’s so much I’ve yet to see…”

“Would it matter _where_ you explored?”

“I don’t suppose… Why?” Valtor had that teasing smile. “Got a few ideas?”

She felt herself blush, her hands tightening their grip on his. “You… Could come with me. I mean… I know it’s difficult for humans to become stars… But there is a way, and if your mothers are as powerful as you claim, they could certainly help.”

“But that’s… Only if you’d want…” She cut herself off, not wanting to ramble. (Or worse, say things she shouldn’t.)

And there it was. That genuine smile and laugh. “You know… It could be fun to be a star. Get to meet the constellations up close.”

“Right…” She found herself smiling at him. “Then I suppose that’s part of my new wish.”

“Your new wish?” Teasing again. Bemused.

Griffin moved to stand directly in front of him, taking a deep breath. _Might as well say it all. Might as well bring it up while there’s still time._

“My new wish: to go home to the stars and the rest of the starlings… And to bring you with me.” Bold. She was feeling bold as she grabbed his tie and pulled him for a kiss.

He’d met her halfway, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

She could feel his emotions surging, a little doubt and guilt (had he had another in his village?), and so much… More. Something bright and passionate and real. Almost too real.

_Fly. She could fly right now and no one could stop her._

She couldn’t help but laugh when they’d pulled away, his forehead resting against hers as her shine died down. (Even he had a teasing comment about her glowing for him.)

“Come on… We don’t want to be late.” Griffin kept her hand in his, leaning a bit into him.

Valtor paused, his eyes widening and seeming to ice over. (Was it something she’d said?) “You know… I could earn my freedom in other ways, right? I don’t _have_ to give them stardust.” He finally spoke, tilting her chin up so she could look in his eyes. “And I’m sure we could find another witch or coven to send you back home…”

Griffin frowned, allowing herself to pull away from him. (Why did he want to change plans _now_?)

“Don’t be ridiculous. We’re already _this_ close to getting what we want, we can’t just change our plans now.”

 _Cackling_. .

Valtor swore, his hands reaching for Griffin.

Griffin reached for him, but was stopped short. _Kachink_. A cage of some sort sprang over her, one made of silver and gold that held her in place.

 _Thump. Thump_.

Trapped. She was trapped and she couldn’t focus on her powers. She reached through the bars to Valtor, feeling herself shake. “A little help!?”

“Yes, Valtor. Help the poor thing.” More cackling.

“This is not what we agreed to!” Valtor yelled out into the void of the darkness. The cackling grew louder as three figures appeared.

Women, from their shapes, though they seemed ancient and crippled. “But it is. We get a star, you get your freedom.”

Griffin shook her head, trying to make sense of what was going on.

It was too much. Too much going on at once. _Ringing. She had some sort of ringing in her head._

She fell to her knees, looking around, her breathing panicked. “Oh dear… I think we’ve sent her into shock.” One of the women tsked.

“She’d better not ruin our heart.” Another grumbled.

_Heart?_

Griffin shook her head, looking to Valtor. She could feel tears threatening to fall as she gripped tightly to the bars. “What… What’s going on? Who are they?”

Valtor swallowed, his head looking down. (Shame. He wouldn’t look at her at all.) “These… Are my mothers…”

“And you are the star.” One of them cackled. “Our very own little fountain of youth.”

“You would be granting us immortal life, but we have to split it three ways. You understand.” One chuckled.

Griffin shook her head. “Split three ways? That’s… If this is about stardust…” They began to howl with laughter.

“Stardust?”

“Oh, Valtor you’ve really fooled this one.”

“Brava son. You’ve finally made us proud.”

Griffin looked to Valtor, reaching her hand out toward him. “Valtor… Look at me… What… What are they talking about? You said… They just wanted my stardust…”

“Valtor, like many men, will say just about anything. Honestly Dear, don’t they teach you to be wary of men up there in the sky?”

“Probably not. Place is probably like heaven.”

“Not that any of us will ever know.”

Griffin kept her gaze on Valtor. His demeanor had changed, his form trying to make itself look smaller. “Is… It true? You lied to me?”

“Oh for the love of…” One of the witches huffed. “Valtor… Please explain to the star our agreement?” Silence. “If you don’t, I will.”

Valtor swallowed, his head raising to look at Griffin. “I… Was promised my freedom… In exchange for the heart of a star…”

Heart of a star.

_Heart._

Something broke. She could feel it deep inside her as the tears started to fall. “At least… One of us gets their wish…” She was finally able to say, her voice faltering under emotion.

The witches howled with laughter at her tears and _broken trust_ , the trio surrounding the cage she was in.

Valtor tried to rush toward them, but it was too late.

The scenery had changed. No longer were they at the outskirts of the village, but deep within stoned walls and in a damp dark room.


	9. Skipping Straight to Acceptance

**Skipping Straight to Acceptance**

Griffin had curled in on herself within the cage.

She was leaning against one of the walls, her legs drawn up to her chest. And her face buried in her knees to hide the tears still streaming down her face.

_He promised. He promised to get her home. He guided her. Taught her things about humans._

_Kept her safe. Had fought alongside her and for her._

_All for a lie?_

_All so he could have her killed later?_

_Just her luck._

_Salvador was right about humans. Cruel and unrepentant._

Griffin sobbed softly, holding tight to herself.

This was her last night. Her last breaths. All for a heart she wasn’t sure she had anymore.

 _Damn humans._ _Damn him._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humming and whistling filled her ears, along with the clacks of heels. A strange smell permeated the air around her.

“I can’t wait for this.”

“It’s been ages since we’ve had a star. What was ther last one called again? Dufour? Make sure the temperature is just right Tharma.”

_Dufour? Oh, Cosmos...._

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Well it has to be just above boiling, Sister Dear. We need to allow the nutrients to absorb.”

“I _said_ I know what I’m doing.”

Bickering. The three of them always seemed to bickering.

First it had been about the table she was to be… Sacrificed… on. Then it was the ingredients her heart would be prepared with…

And now?

Now it was the temperature her heart would cook at.

She pulled her legs tighter to her, letting her eyes shut tight.

This was her end. Forced to abet such cruel women in getting extended life and youth so they could continue to torment others.

_May he be able to live with his decision. May he always remember what he’d done to her._

Dammit.

She wanted to hate him.

She did.

And yet…

She understood. He wanted his freedom and was desperate to get it.

_May he live in peace. May his light shine on._

“Oh Little Star! It’s almost time!” One of the witches-Tharma she suspected- called out to her in a far too cheery manner.

She bit her lip, trying to huddle more into herself, the only thing she could do. Heels clacked against the stone of the floor, the sound coming closer and closer to her.

_So this is how it ends… Please let it be swift._


	10. Star Light, Star Bright

**Star Light, Star Bright**

The witches had led Griffin into some sort of room for ancient rituals.

(Or, so Griffin assumed. She couldn’t see anything clearly, but there were strange markings all over the room and a what appeared to be an altar in the center. The only light aside from the torches and the witches’ glow was moonlight coming from above.)

She tried to struggle against the silver and gold chains they’d tied around her, but all it did was force her forward.

Forward to her death.

“Now Little Star, do be a dear and take off your dress. We’d hate to make such a mess of it.” One of them, Lysslis she suspected, ordered.

Griffin glowered at them as best as she could, trying her best to focus her magic. “Go to hell.”

“Maybe next millennia. Currently, we have far more important plans to work through.” One of the others quipped, her clawed hands starting to reach for Griffin’s dress.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._ Shattered glass.

“What the-”

“If this is a party, it’s a rather dull one! I say we liven up the place!” A familiar voice called from the skylight, bright beams of light invading the room.

The witches hissed, casting Griffin aside so they could conjure some sort of insect like creatures to fight.

“You’ve no business here fairy!”

“Oh, but we do.” Another familiar voice giggled, dust swirling and trapping the insects into a vortex of some sort. “That star is a friend of ours.”

“And we don’t let hags like you hurt our friends.” A more masculine voice yelled, his sword clacking against the more armored insects.

Griffin tried to follow their voices as more and more arrived and the fighting started getting more and more serious. Angry.

She could sense the magic flowing and was doing her best to avoid getting hit in the crossfires as the witches kept summoning creatures to fight alongside them.

Something warm and calloused wrapped around her hands, causing her to nearly yell out before she realized what (who) it was. “Valtor?” She whispered/hissed, turning to face him. “What the… What’s going on?”

The wizard gave a sheepish smile. “I promised to get you home… And I’m going to do my damndest to get you there.” He gestured toward the fighting. “And our… Pirate friends… Agreed to come and help.”

Griffin felt the tension in her body leaving, her heart fluttering. _He’d come back. For her._

Valtor’s hands found where her chains latched and started to work, the metal clanking to the floor as she was released. “I always knew lockpicking would come in handy.” Griffin laughed, her arms wrapping around him.

“You came back.”

“I _had_ to come back. Freedom or no freedom.” His own arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her tight. “And as much as I’m loving this… We should-”

“Valtor?! You wretched child!” Tharma howled, lightning bouncing around the room. Griffin glowered until a shield came in front of them.

Hagen.

“You’ll all pay for this!” Belladonna hissed. “No one dares challenge the Ancestrals!” Her hands raised and icy spikes formed on the roof, crashing down to the fairies and pirates fighting below.

Marion flew into the spikes, flames coming off of her wings in waves. “Maybe they didn’t in the past, but we sure as hell are now.”

Vines sprouted up from the stone floor, tying itself to the Ancestrals. “And you’re going to lose.”

“Even if we have to fight until you’re dust.” Radius chimed in.

Griffin couldn’t help it. She smiled.

So many people had come for her. To help her.

_He’d come back._

Light started to come from her, her shine growing and glowing bigger and brighter with each strike or phrase that came from her new friends. From Valtor.

Luna seemed to notice first, her eyes lighting up as she fluttered her wings to join her own light into Griffin’s.

Shrieking.

Banshee-like howling wails came from the witches, the trio trying (and failing) and to heal themselves.

Valtor walked up to Griffin, taking her hand in his, and she glowed all the brighter for him. For them.

And just as Radius predicted, the Ancestrals had become dust and bone. Fragments of what was once just a bad dream and a bad experience.

Weak.

She felt weak after glowing so brightly. Her body started to fall, though Valtor caught her and her lean against him. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

Griffin laid her head against him, letting herself fall into him. “Thank you… All of you.” She managed to speak, her voice hoarse at the use.

Faragonda flew closer, a smile gracing her features. “It was the least we could do.” She giggled. “And fighting witches like that is thrilling.”

“Great. Now she’s on an adrenaline high.” Hagen grumbled, shaking his head. Faragonda snorted.

“Oh hush. I can’t help that I like a _little_ excitement in my life.” She paused, looking to Griffin. “Are… You going to be okay? You’re starting to… Dull…”

Valtor swore, trying to help Griffin raise up. “We need to find a way to get you back to the sky. Before you become fully human.”

“How? You said your mothers-”

“They may have been powerful witches, but I highly doubt they were the _most_ powerful.” Valtor glanced up to Oritel. “Any chance you’ve encountered strong witches or wizards in your travels? Or maybe one of you fairies is strong enough to cast a spell to send her home?”

The fairies shared a look, some biting their lips and some playing with their hair as they tried to think. Oritel scratched his head and Hagen tugged at his beard, the wheels turning in their minds.

“I… Don’t think any of us could send you up…”

“And I can’t recall meeting anyone so powerful.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I showed up.” Griffin tensed at the voice and the clacking of boot heels.

Ogron. And he’d brought some of his guards with him. (And Mandragora’s servant girl? Why did he have her with him?) “Hand over the star and no one gets-” He started to cough, his legs failing him as he fell to his knees.

Eyes wide and confused as his guards starting to shuffle and aim for who they thought was a culprit, the servant girl stepped forward. She was glowing as her appearance changed to one of a more mature woman, with eyes the color of ice.

“Gna-… You…? Sister?” Ogron tried to choke out.

“Sorry, Brother dear… But you don’t deserve the throne.” She pulled something off his head, the circlet Griffin had given back to him earlier.

The guards immediately bowed to her, murmuring something along the lines of “Our Queen.”

Griffin frowned, leaning to whisper into Valtor’s ear. “Do… Things like this happen often?”

“No.”

The group stood there, stunned. “So… What just happened?” Faragonda asked the question none of the others could bring themselves to ask.

The former servant girl gave a smile and curtsey, her focus mostly on Valtor. “I promise I’ll explain everything. After we get out of here…” She looked the room over, giving a shudder. “This place is giving me so many negative emotions…”

Valtor held tight to Griffin. “Should we be worried?”

“About me? No.” The woman grinned. “Especially not you, my Son.”

Griffin could feel him tense. “What?”

“I’ll explain everything… Outside.” The woman promised, turning on her heels to exit the room. The guards followed, leaving behind the body of the former king.

_So callous… Did humans not care for their own? Or was it just him they did not care for?_


	11. Happily Ever After

**Happily Ever After**

“So… Just so we’re on the same page…” Valtor started, looking to ‘his mother’. (Gnala. Her name was Gnala.)

“You were the princess of Obsidian, but decided to run away? And then found yourself bound to a witch who changed your appearance so she could keep you as a slave? And then you found my _father_ and had me, but decided to give me up because you didn’t want me to be a slave too?” Valtor swore.

“And what did you think the Ancestrals would do to me, _Mother?_ ” He said the word with such venom.

Griffin placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease his anger. (They were just outside the village. He didn’t need to wake the entire town.)

Gnala sighed. “I didn’t intend to leave you with _them_. I meant to leave you with your father. But apparently _he_ left you with them.” She shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I should have just kept you…”

Oritel raised his hand, easing into the conversation. “For the record… How _did_ you get out of your contract with Mandragora?”

“We’ve heard she’s a real… Witch. No way she just let you go.” Alyssa pointed out. Gnala gave a smile, one eerily similar to the one Ogron had given Griffin in the past. Valtor pulled her close, as if to relax her.

“Lady Mandragora’s hold on me broke after Ogron visited. Our contract stated I’d be hers until the ruler of the land arrived for her Inn. That was Ogron at the time. I just merely kept my disguise until he led me to you.” Gnala’s features softened. “My dear son.”

Valtor shook his head. “Great… Now that we’ve gotten our… Reunion out of the way… Do you know any spell that can send Griffin home?” He moved away from Griffin, crossing his arms. “I do have a promise to keep and a wish to grant.”

Griffin reached for him, pulling him close to her again. “It’s okay, Valtor… If I become human, I can live with that…”

“You say that now, but you’ll always feel something missing… And I don’t want you to go through that.” Valtor kissed the top of her head, looking toward his mother. “Well?”

Gnala gave a slow nod. “I can send her home… But at a price.”

“What price is that?” Valtor asked, his arms wrapping around Griffin. Gnala stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I want to spend a year with you. To get to know you and for you to know me.” Gnala looked to Griffin. “And before you start to worry, Dear Star, I will send him to you after the year is over.” The queen gave a wink. “I know the two of you have become close over this adventure.

Griffin looked to Valtor, her heart pounding. _What if he forgot her within the year? Or if he found someone else?_

_What if he were killed?_

“Close?” She felt herself choke out, tears already starting to form in her eyes. “Close doesn’t even cover it.” _Love. Love covered it. But she could hear her brother now, teasing her for falling in love so fast with a human._

_But it was true. She could feel it deep within her soul. In her light._

Valtor turned Griffin to face him, tilting her head up for a kiss. Slow, beautiful. Tragic. “A year will fly by, Griffin, and then I’ll be in the sky with you.”

“You’d better be.” She told him, holding tight. “Or I’ll turn every wish you’ve ever made into dust.” A threat. (Not viable. Not really. She couldn’t stand the thought of him being hurt anymore than he had been.)

Valtor gave a bit of a laugh, pulling away from her.

She was going to reach out for him again, but a light brighter than her own started to surround her.

Lifted her.

Back. Back into the sky. Back where she belonged.

_And hopefully, sooner or later, she’d have the man she loved back as well._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin kept pacing back in forth in her orbit, her eyes searching the world over. Valtor was supposed to show.

Soon.

She hoped.

 _They’d been in contact through messages of light and wish. He hadn’t forgotten her… So why… Why was he_ -

A light came through from Earth, one that started to materialize at her side. She squealed (something she’d deny later) when he’d formed, her arms wrapping tight around him as her lips found his.

She smiled, feeling him laugh into their kiss before he pulled away. “Do all stars get this sort of welcome?” He teased, that wry smile forming. She placed a hand on his cheek, grinning. (Silver was definitely his color, matching with her golden light.)

“Only special stars do.”

She heard giggling and laughing nearby, causing her to roll her eyes. “Valtor… I need you to meet my brother, his husband, and my niece.”

“Griffin has told me quite a lot about you.” Valtor greeted, waving to the onlookers. Salvador snickered.

“And we’ve heard plenty about you, too.”

Palladium elbowed Salvador, giving a smile toward Valtor. “Why don’t we head inside our cloud? I’m sure your aunt Griffin has plenty of catching up to do with her… Friend.” Palladium scooped up Morgan, looking to his husband. “Right?”

“Right.” Salvador winked at Griffin. “But remember, tonight is family night. We’re having dinner soon.”

“We’ll be there.” Griffin shooed him off, flushing a bit at Valtor. “And I ap-” Valtor kissed her. Once. Twice.

“Your family seems more than welcoming. I can’t wait to get to know them.” Valtor held her close. “And I can’t wait to catch up with you.”

“And we’ll have all the time in the world.” Griffin hummed, letting herself fall into him.

(Maybe fairytales did come true…)


	12. The End?

**The End?**

Little giggles had Griffin rolling her eyes, a blush on her face. “You two wanted to know the story.”

“The _real_ story, Mom!” Valkyrie teased. A little starlight of just a few cycles; she was already as much of a spitfire as her father. Oh she had her mother’s features, her father’s eyes, but that mischievous demeanor (and that connection to mortal magic)… She was his child.

“Yeah! The real story!” Adrian pouted, his little arms crossed. Blonde and golden eyed, he looked much like a star-pup.

“But it is the true story of how your father and I met.”

“Then wouldn’t we be partially human? We’ve never even been outside our orbits.”

“Never.”

Griffin was about to speak when Valtor entered the room, giving a smile to the little group around the bed.

“Your mother is telling the truth, Starlights. I was very much human. And not exactly a kind or good one.” He gave a little wince at the memory before sitting on the bed by Valkyrie, scooping the giggling girl into his lap.

“Then how did you become a star?”

“How?” Adrian parroted. (Soon he’d speak better. But for now, he was still only a cycle or two old.)

“Determination. Magic.” Valtor looked to Griffin. “And love.” He leaned forward, giving Griffin a peck on the cheek, much to the chagrin of the kids. (“DAAAAD. GROSS.”)

Griffin chuckled. “And we’ve lived happily ever after.”

Valkyrie wrinkled her nose. “But if the story is true… Why didn’t Daddy decide to stay and be a king?”

“Because I knew absolutely nothing about politics. And I didn’t want to be trapped into something I knew I’d hate.” Valtor kissed her cheek. “Besides, if I’d stayed, I wouldn’t have you or your brother. And we can’t have that.” He teased.

Both kids laughed at that, Adrian moving closer to be in his mother’s lap. Griffin kissed the top of his head, holding him close. “And if he had stayed… I would have had to make myself fall again.”

“Why?” Adrian asked, golden eyes shining into Griffin’s.

“Love is a funny thing, Adrian. Which you’ll discover when you’re older.” She tapped his nose lightly, making him giggle.

“And so will you. But not for several, several, several cycles.” Valtor squeezed Valkyrie, making her cry out in giggles.

“Mooom! Help!”

“I wish I could, but I’ve currently got my hands full.” Griffin teased, nuzzling a struggling Adrian.

“Moooom…” He whined, trying to get out of her hands.

Griffin couldn’t help but laugh, Valtor joining her as they teased and ‘forced’ affection onto their kids. (Both were giggling and laughing along, their bodies producing small shines and glows. Good signs.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So… Do you think these will surprise them?” Valtor asked her after they’d gotten the children to sleep.

She looked at the items in his hand, giving him a smile.

Charm bracelets. But they weren’t ordinary charms.

Hagen and Gnala had made them from Obsidian magic. Special charms that would allow the starlings to visit Earth and return home as they so pleased. (Given the return charm is used within a week of the visiting charm.)

Valtor and Griffin already owned a pair and had often visited Earth and their friends there. And now…?

Valkyrie and Adrian were almost old enough that the charms would recognize them as true beings.

“I think… We’ll need to schedule a little family vacation.” Griffin smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I know they’ll love to see the sights.”

“And to meet their grandmother.”

“And their godparents.” Griffin gave a little laugh. “I can’t wait until they wake up tomorrow.”

Valtor pulled her close, his arms wrapping around to hug her. “We are going to have such a good time. I’ve even thought a little of where we should go first…”

“If you say the Library of Alexandria, you’ll be on your own.” Griffin warned/teased. Valtor gave a dramatic sigh, pulling away from her.

“In that case… I suppose Obsidian will do. Just for their first trip.”

“Mmmhhmmm.” Griffin hummed, shaking her head. “It’ll be more than perfect for a first Earth trip. And safer.”

Valtor rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin was headed to bed, pausing when her eyes caught the latest family cometograph. The starling smiled, the tension of the day leaving her body as her heart seemed to swell.

Falling to Earth hadn’t been a choice she’d have made on her own, but now? She’d never take the experience back.

Not when it’d given her so much to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a cheesy story? Yes.
> 
> Do I care? Not really. I enjoyed writing it and getting to have fun with a variation of a fairy-tale. I hope you all enjoyed too!


End file.
